Be Surprised
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Follow the lives of Francissa and Jacqueline Wood through their years at Hogwarts as they take on the Weasley twins. Set during Goblet Of Fire. Fred/OC, George/OC. What with the Triwizard and the Yule Ball?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Surprised**

_**Hello, reader! This is Susan Sewell's and Z-Aquarius-Kai's first attempt at co-writing! And we are so excited…Well, a little bit about the story: We are going to co-write some chapters while some chapters might be totally written by one of us! Susan's OC is Frankie and Z-A-K's OC is Jackie. This is a Fred/OC and George/OC story (yay!), we are not telling who is whose OC! Hehehe. Evil, we know but we are sure you'll figure out soon enough. This story is set during Goblet of Fire i.e. the twins sixth year at Hogwarts. We assure you there IS a plot, so be tuned in!**_

_**-Susan Sewell and Z-Aquarius-Kai- **_

**Chapter 1-We get a detention**

Hello... I am Frankie, short for Francissa, and this exact copy of mine sitting next to me is my twin sister, Jackie, short for Jacqueline. We were named so because our mother loved Agatha Christie (A/N you guess the ones from which are names are taken!) And the boy, even though he keeps reminding us he's a man, sitting next to her is our brother Oliver Wood, Captain of Gryffindor Quiddich team. I love the way he plays. My siblings are currently talking about the Quidditch tryouts for which, I have a feeling, I will be forced to come. Not that I dislike it or something but my sister tends to get a bit hyper, with the emphasis _not_ on 'a bit'. Anyway, I do feel the world should get our chance to see the powerhouse of talent that we have.

This is Hogwarts, and today is the beginning of my sixth year here. Yes, and this amazing place is the Great Hall. On the other side of me is the entire Weasley family (Ronald, Fred, George and Ginny) plus Harry, but I suppose he is more of a Weasley than a Potter. Oliver is safe from Fred and George as he has Hermione sitting beside him and by the look on her face they had been planning something against him. Ahh! Hogwarts. The place where we get our sweet revenge from brother dearest. Yes, Oliver isn't the picture of innocence he looks.

"Welcome students, this year , Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament . Very soon our two guest schools will arrive, the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute" Professor Dumbledore breaking through my stream of thoughts." This was followed by sorting the first years.

Oops...I forgot! Me and Jackie had been appointed as prefects! And hearing the chatter beside me I can safely believe so did she. We were to lead the first years to the common room!

"Come on, kids," I gestured the first years to follow us.

"Frankie, we totally forgot that we were prefects. We have to be on guard or the look McGonagall

gave me would be just the first of many," Jackie whispered as we went up the stairs.

"Really? What did she do?" I asked, a little worried now. I didn't want to be in McGonagall

bad books. I liked her most of the time but when she was on the war path it was better to put on an Invisibilty Cloak. I did hear Harry had one. Maybe he would give it to his favourite pair of prefects.

"Hello, so it's the Woods this year. My, my, it seems only days ago when you were as small as those little children behind you…" she would have gone on because the Fat Lady loves to talk _all the time_.

" Copper," we muttered, interrupting her flow of conversation. She frowned and swung the door open to show the way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, first years," I started, "this is your common room. The fat lady won't let you enter until you give her the password so for the forgetful ones I have only one advice: Try remembering it or practice sleeping outside."

I smiled as Jackie gave me a Thumbs Up and spoke up, smiling impishly, "Not that we ever did that."

I rolled my eyes. We are the ones who begged the Fat Lady to let us enter after we spent an hour trying to recall the password. Jackie wrapped her hand around mine and addressed the awestruck First-years, "Off to your dormitories."

We made our way into our dormitory and just as I began to get sleepy Jackie whispered" Hey , Frankie, heard that?"

"What?" I opened my eyes to look at my twin and strained an ear to catch any noise. "I can't hear a thing." I snuggled deep into my blankets to get back to sleep.

Frankie pulled off my blanket and said, "I hear some noises in the common room, I suggest we should go and see "

" Hmm... Is it necessary?" I Enquired half sleeping and yawning.

"Yes, absolutely , remember , we are the prefects!" She spoke as if it was obvious that the life of prefects was being out of bed at midnight hunting up all the rats who made a noise.

" Oh yeah!" I got up lazily. Come to think of it what if someone _was_ up. We would be the ones to get into trouble. "Jackie, I am coming!" I slipped on a sweater and slippers and rushed after the already descending girl.

On reaching the common room we sighted an ankle exiting the portrait and it closing behind.

"Who was that? It's not allowed to roam about at this hour of time" Jackie declared. "We need to tell them to come back."

"Copper" I muttered.

"Ooh, kids roaming about so late at night! This isn't done!" the fat lady began shouting.

"Shush! Keep quiet, we are the Prefects, we're just going to tell them to come back," I informed her.

They late-night adventurers were no other than Fred and George, the red haired Weasley twins .

"For your kind information, it's way beyond the time after which students aren't supposed to roam about the corridors. Would you both mind getting in?"

"Oh twin prefects, we do mind. It's so fun to be out here this late," replied George nudging Fred who stowed something inside his satchel.

"Oh no! Someone's coming," Jackie whispered. A few seconds later we identified the 'someone' as Professor McGonagall.

"Merlin! What are you double-twins doing here!" she said, looking at us as if we were a bad smell. "Detention, tomorrow night with Hagrid. Ten points off Gryffindor."

"But-" I began.

"20," she said, sternly.

"But, professor-" began Jackie

"30," she scowled. With that she left and we started off to the common room.

We were quiet all the way back but as soon as we entered our common room I turned to the main culprits. Fred and George Weasley.

"You," I said taking care to add the dangerous tone to my voice.

"Sorry, love, but we have to get our beauty sleep," George mocked. I could see that it was George. See, there is always a slight difference between twins however identical they seem. I have noticed George is slightly slimmer than Fred and Fred is slightly taller than George.

I felt angry seeing the two of them walk towards the boy's dormitory. I looked at Jackie and nodded.

"Pertificius Totalus," we cried. I watched in satisfaction as the twins froze.

"We have not had a detention ever and the reason we are going to have one is all because of you two. Couldn't you have told McGonagall that it wasn't our fault?" I snarled.

"Great Gryffindors you two are!" Jackie said, shaking her head sadly.

We started towards the girl's dormitory before I decided to let them free. Fred stretched, "That would be forty."

"What?" asked Jackie.

"Forty points off Gryffindor," he replied simply before joining his brother to cackle crazily.

I grabbed Jackie's hand before she could think of a spell to hit Fred's disappearing form. And when we finally fell into our beds all my sleep was lost.


	2. Arriving Guests

**Hi again, this is z-aquarius-kai and Susan Sewell together again. Enjoy reading and please review too, for reviews quicken our typing and updating speed!**

* * *

><p>Jackie's P.O.V.<p>

"Sissy dear! The Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs are due to arrive any moment, wake up," I said shaking my twin.

"At the count of three, I swear, I'll _aguamenti_ you."

Few seconds later we were running down the stairs to the grounds where the rest of Hogwarts had assembled to welcome the guest schools.

The Beauxbatons arrived by a huge carriage driven my Merlin knows what and their Headmistress is so tall that I look like a midget in front of her. Her students, however, seemed a bunch of silly, giggling girls who looked as if they were angels gracing the Hogwarts grounds. The guys especially our notorious twins seemed to find the Beauxbatons very, very interesting. And just when you thought that you had seen enough drama to last you a week a huge ship broke the surface of the Great Lake. I pushed forward. Now, this was interesting. What seemed like a small section of the wizard army, who were dressed for the North Pole trooped out in somersaults and fire-eater style.

I clapped along with Frankie who whispered, "You seem very excited!"

"So do you, Franks," I winked at her and then gestured behind at a certain Hufflepuff.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Puhleez, Jackie, don't act matchmaker."

Further conversation was stalled as the students made a mad rush for the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.

"Frankie dear, eat quickly. Don't you remember Hagrid telling us about some new creatures about which we will to be taught about today!" I muttered stuffing a muffin into my mouth to end this eating affair as soon as possible. "I want to see them before anyone else does!"

Frankie swallowed her mouthful, made a face at her sister's remark and ran after her to Hagrid's Hut.

"Hullooo Hagrid" Frankie stated.

"Hullooo...Wood twins. 'ow do ya do?" Hagrid came out of his hut where something grunted.

"We are fine," I replied trying my level best to circumvent Hagrid's huge form and look at the source of the grunts and crunches. Hagrid hastily closed the door.

Frankie gave me a look which clearly said afterwards and turned to Hagrid, "We have a detention with you tonight….along with the Weasley jokers."

"Merlin's beard! Twin trouble doubled! Jus' jokin'. I'll arrange fo' somethin' interestin'."

"Looking forward to it!" Frankie announced giving a smile.

"Totally, Hagrid. You rock!" I gave a thumbs up sign to support my remark.

Hagrid scratched his head, "I'll 'op rock mean somethin' gud. Ya wanna see what I got fo' today's class?" We nodded. "Well, this 'ere is a Medulla," Hagrid gestured at an interesting looking silvery, jelly-fish like animal that was slinking about in the grass on its eight legs.

Frankie bent down to pet it while I asked, "What does it do?"

"It…err…stings and…uhhhm..then sucks blood," Hagrid smiled brightly.

Frankie immediately got up and removed her hand from the Medulla's head and said in a reproachful voice, "Hagrid, please don't bring it to the class if it's dangerous. Flint will be more than happy to cause trouble."

"Nah," Hagrid shook his head. "Everybody's goin' ta enjoy 'im. Ain't that righ'?" he picked up the medulla. "Oww!" he promptly dropped it to the ground and rubbed his forefinger where the medualla had stung him. Taking out a vial of some green coloured liquid, he poured it over his hand where the cut immediately vanished. "See, no harm done. Now, run along or ya'll get late."

"We have Care of Magical Creatures with _you _just now," I told him softly while Frankie shook her head.

"I knew that," Hagrid turned to me.

An hour later we were doing our best to catch the medulla and extract one vial of Kori, the green coloured liquid that mended the wounds madeby medulla. You know what this means? This meant that we had to endure the stings till we didn't extract Kori from the horn of the medulla. I winced as the cut on my arm stung where the cloth rubbed it. This was not my single badge of honour from the encounter with our medulla which I had turned blue to distinguish it from the others.

"Jackie, I got it," Frankie called to me. Frankie was holding the medulla to the ground while it tried its best to sting her with the use of its eight arms or legs, whatever you prefer to call them. "Fast, its slithering away."

I nodded. The last time we caught it, it slithered away from my hands like jelly. I knelt on the ground and pointed my wand at the medulla's, "_Extractum fluidum._"

Yes, we got it. One full test tube of Kori. I handed it to Frankie, "You first."

Frankie let go of the medulla which parted with one swap at Frankie's face. "Ouch."

"Sh*t you are bleeding!" I exclaimed. "Put some kori, quick." Frankie nodded, biting her lower lip to prevent screaming out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to remind you, please review!and motivate us. Go ahead press the cute yellow button<strong>


End file.
